


Feather

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [29]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Jester finds a feather. A drabble.For the Prompt:Feather, Jester :)From my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the winner for my favorite October drabble.

“Look!” said Jester, “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Caduceus peered at the iridescent feather in Jester’s hand.  “That’s nice.”

“It makes me happy,” said Jester, as she spun the feather between her finger tips.  “It reminds me of my friend Molly.  He would have really liked the colors.”  There was a dampness in her eyes, even as she smiled at the memory.

Caduceus tilted his head, examining the feather.  “You know what I’d do?”  He plucked the feather from her grasp and positioned it behind her ear.  “Wear it like that.  That way he’s always beside you, but you keep looking forward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome! :)


End file.
